A Simple 'Thank You' will NOT do
by mimithenumberon
Summary: "Couldn't he voice his thanks that way? Not really, no. How would it sound! 'Yeah, hi Mike. Hey, thanks for saving my life. I would come the few steps it would take to thank you properly in person but I have some other more pressing matters to attend to. But hey, thank you again and see you later.' Somehow that sounded almost insulting…" Warning:MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M! ENJOY


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (that means man/ man. XD), Also this fiction does not follow the DHW plot. It has the same basis just this scene goes a bit different... X3**

**I hope you guys like it and if you can please please please leave a review. It only takes a second and it will sincerely make me VERY happy. Thank you in advance! XD**

**ENJOY!~**

**Also, i do NOT own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters!**

_**A Simple 'Thank You' Will NOT Do**_

Jackson looked at the house across the street with a dreading guilt, his eye barely visible through the tiny crack in the curtain. He was at Susan's place and he was alone since she left to meet up with the girls for their weekly poker game, MJ being with her. It was already dark outside and the blinking stars winked at him as if snickering at his predicament. The constantly nagging voice in his head prompted him to take action. To do something. It was now or never. Be a man!

He jumped away from his watching post as if licked by fire, almost one hundredth per cent he saw another pair of eye staring back at him. He was certain Mike was home since his bedroom light was on, giving his window a welcoming buttery glow. Jackson steadied his drumming heart, certain it would break a few ribs in its mad rampage, and inhaled a few deep breaths. Finally after a long, long pause he dared venture to the window again. There was no sign of Mike and he mentally cursed his easily startled, over active imagination.

Why was he acting so strangely when thinking of Mike? Well, it all started a couple of days back with that horrid, unpredicted fire at the restaurant. He remembered going to the bathroom and running into that strange man a few houses down Wisteria Lane. What was his name? Dave Williams… Jackson had his reservation about him. There was just something awfully…iffy about him. He was _too_ nice, almost as if his kindness was rehearsed. But he didn't voice his doubts. It wasn't like he had any concrete proof past his paranoia. He just hoped he was wrong.

Either way, after a few minutes the room started filling with smoke which was when Jackson realized something was very wrong. He remembered trying to open the door only to find it firmly locked. He tried breaking it and banging against it but all he received in return for his efforts were a lovely constellation of purple bruises running along his shoulders and upper arms. When that didn't work, he screamed for help and made loud noises in the hope someone would hear him, until the smoke became too much and he began to lose consciousness.

He remembered telling himself to stay awake and trying to do this by splashing freezing water on his face but it was all in vain. This is the point where he wasn't certain weather his memories were reality or figments of his imagination. He was certain the blue flying ducks were fictitious but he wasn't so certain about Mike's involvement. He had fleeting flashes in which he saw Mike leaning over him, a cloth wrapped around his mouth to filter the smoky air. Then he was being carried over Mike's strong shoulders, quickly leaving the suffocating clouds behind. If his memory served him right, Mike's hand clasped his ass quite firmly which was a strange thing to remember… Blackness, then a yell which wasn't his and a very colourful curse. More blackness then his name was being called, softly at first then more urgently until he managed to crack an eye open and glance back into Mike's peering gaze.

Jackson remembered that moment with shocking clarity. It was the first time he remembered noting the colour of Mike's eyes. All this time and he hadn't noticed what a beautiful blue they were. For a second he actually envisioned himself flying in a clear sky, cloudless with a searing sunset on his back, most likely prompted by the fire still blazing strongly nearby. Jackson's eyes were already wide and he was perfectly awake by that time and he remembered seeing Mike physically relax.

The rest of the night was a confusing blur in which Susan continued to talk and thank god he was okay and paramedics asking him if he was alright and neighbours swarming around him…In all this fury of activity he lost track of Mike and was unable to locate him for the rest of that hectic cluster of hours.

It was only after that he was told what had happened. How Mike saved his life and, in the act, sustained a mild burn on his upper arm from a falling beam while carrying him to safety. He had been taken to the hospital, despite his certainty that he was perfectly fine, which is why he hadn't been able to see him again that night. Mike was discharged the next day, having been kept overnight for observation, and now Jackson had to go and thank him. It wasn't the verbal part he minded, but rather seeing Mike face to face.

It was those eyes. Ever since that moment, that spark, when he first noticed their airy pigment his dreams had been haunted by them. He found himself waking up to thoughts of sprouting wings and taking flight only to end up flying too close to the sun, as Icarus had, and having his feathers suddenly catch fire. He was falling, faster and faster, a spiral of smoke winding around him like a coiling serpent ready to swallow him whole when suddenly he felt a pair of strong hands grasp his arms and heaving him over an equally strong shoulder as if he was lighter than a sack of leaves. When Jackson tried to turn and see who his saviour was he managed to catch a glint of blue eyes watching him before he would wake up.

Jackson wasn't certain why he found himself dreaming of Mike and his strong physique and his pretty serene eyes that could so easily change to the blue of stormy seas and his manly ruggedness… By this point Jackson usually shook his head violently as if that would somehow expel those bizarre thoughts. Even Susan, who was quite a breezy character, began to notice his distracted attitude. He had to do something about it or he risked jeopardising their already rocky relationship.

He knew exactly what that 'something' was and it centred around Mike. But he dreaded it. Why was he even entertaining such thoughts? Since when did he find men desirable in that way?! Or was Mike simply special?... Well not really, since he had to admit to himself that he had always been more than a little attracted to the same sex. More so than to the opposite sex, but seeing as his parents were firmly against the very notion he had never acted on those cravings. Now he couldn't resist the sway anymore…Too bad Mike was straight.

Jackson wondered if he could end his torment with a simple phone call. Couldn't he voice his thanks that way? Not really, no. How would it sound?! 'Yeah, hi Mike. Hey, thanks for saving my life. I would come the few steps it would take to thank you properly in person but I have some other more pressing matters to attend to. But hey, thank you again and see you later.' Somehow that sounded almost insulting…

No. Jackson knew he had to cross that seemingly Macedonian street and knock at the door no doubt with his heart in his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut telling himself to man up for the umpteenth time that day, until he managed to firmly set his mind. Quickly, before his wits would end up deserting him again, he was crossing the distance to Susan's front door, swinging it open and going towards Mike's premises with surprisingly decisive steps. However when he was at the door all of his courage fled in the snap of a finger. All of a sudden he felt like a scared little rabbit standing petrified in front of the wolf's den.

'Normally you knock and I open the door.' Jackson literally jumped back, accidentally bumping into the speaker. Mike chuckled slightly and steadied Jackson with his strong hands, one on each shoulder. He saw the lean Canadian march towards his house and watched with interest how he froze on the porch. Mike tended to have mischievous inclination sometimes, and he decided to give the little bunny a scare. The result was much better than he had anticipated.

'M-Mike? What are you doing here?' Jackson tried to get himself under control, having spun around like a draidel and reopened the distance between them. Mike's wolfish grin only grew wider.

'I could ask you the same thing. Do you have something on your mind?' Mike sounded genuinely curious but his eyes told another story. They weren't those of an inquisitive person but rather those of a man who knew the answer perfectly well. Jackson struggled to put some sort of coherent answer together, having been caught completely off guard by the sudden presence of the dreamy blue orbs.

'I'm here to-to thank you.' It wasn't a fantastic answer but it was honest. Mike's eyes seemed to glint dangerously for a second but the spark was gone before Jackson was able to properly confirm its presence.

'For?'

'You know….For saving my life. With the fire and the smoke and you came and-'

'I remember Jackson. You don't need to retell the story.' Mike stepped in because while he did enjoy watching the flustered man struggling with streaming his words, he didn't want Jackson to have a panic attack… Not after he risked his life to save him.

'Right…' Jackson fell awkwardly silent, his eyes burning holes into the ground as if searching for some sort of important piece of aiding information. Mike, on the other hand, was quite content. The memory of Jackson's intense stare on the night of the fire was also burned in his memory. He had wondered if that look was nothing more than a momentarily result of confusion and post traumatic shock, that is until he saw Jackson face to face. He could read the barely bridled lust in the darkening pupils and it made him think of Jackson in some very provocative positions.

'That's not enough.' Jackson's eyes snapped to meet Mike's all of a sudden serious ones. The panic was returning and threatened to hit him like an unstoppable train railing off the tracks. 'I mean, I _did_ save your life. I think I deserve more than a simple 'thank you'. Don't you?' And so the train hit.

'What else can I do?...' Mike spared a glance backwards to sweep the street, making sure no nosy neighbours were about, before taking a step towards the retreating Jackson. Unfortunately, Jackson couldn't go back more than a step before he found himself pressed firmly against the wooden door. Mike continued to advance, unaware or uncaring about the shrinking distance. He stopped when he was within easy reach of the other, wide-eyed man.

'I can think of a few ways…' The seductive intent was clear and Jackson swallowed dry air, his mouth suddenly dryer than a rock in the dessert. Was Mike honestly insinuating what he thought he was insinuating? Was he honestly about to play out some of his more risky fantasies? Was Mike honestly leaning in for a kiss? Yes, yes and most certainly yes.

Mike didn't need to wait for a spoken confirmation since it was plain as day, for all to see, written across the slightly parted lips and dilated eyes and slightly flushed skin. The plumber was unwilling to wait any more and he captured the younger man's lips in a rough kiss that was all man. Jackson was positively taken aback and he opened his mouth automatically, allowing Mike full control. An opportunity the ex-cop didn't miss.

Jackson found himself sandwiched between the door and a hard place and he wrapped his long legs around the pressing hips, stepping into his role with ease. Nobody would have guessed Mike was his first man. His hands joined behind Mike's muscular neck and he was completely oblivious to his surroundings. The door swung inwards and Mike began to lead them inside, where they would be sheltered from any unwelcomed eyes, refusing all the while to break the joining of their lips or the lashes of his eager tongue.

Jackson was the one to break away, the demand for oxygen too acute to ignore. Mike didn't pause. He immediately began devouring Jackson's long neck, still leading him to the nearest horizontal surface. The kitchen counter it was. Jackson gasped when Mike lifted him slightly and placed him firmly on the counter, as if he were a piece of meat ready to be prepared and eaten. Their eyes met for a fleeting second, reconfirming their consensual desire to continue, before Mike grasped Jackson's tee-shirt and pulled it over his head. His straight chestnut strands flew around his face in disarray, forming a messy halo which Mike found very arousing.

He leaned in for another delectable kiss, his course fingers already working on Jackson's tight jeans. He mentally thanked whatever deity chose to listen for the creation of zippers, since they made his work so much easier. Buttons would have been ripped off by now. Without further ado Mike moved his hand inside Jackson's black briefs and began to stroke his almost fully hard member. His mouth swallowed all of Jackson's pleasure filled noises and returned with a few grunts of his own when the Canadian scratched at his back, leaving a pleasant sting behind. Mike only stroked the cock until it was fully hard. Despite Jackson's wanton whining he removed his hand and pulled away, his eyes looking around the kitchen as if searching for something of significant importance.

Olive oil. Perfect. Since this was still essentially a kitchen it was only appropriate to spice things up. The hungry wolf intended to fully enjoy his rabbit meal. When Jackson saw Mike's hand close around the glass bottle his eyes went wide and his heart began to speed up. Up until now his body had moved as if independent of his mind but now he was drawing a complete blank. He looked at Mike with desperation in his eyes, almost on the verge of tears, and his fingers gripped the counter with all their might.

Mike caught this pleading gaze and was back between Jackson's legs in a flash, the olive oil bottle placed within easy reach. He placed a reassuring kiss on the trembling lips, having guessed Jackson hadn't done this before. He was no expert himself though Mike had slept with other men in the past. Unlike the other, he at least knew what he had to do and how to do it...

'It's all right. You don't have anything to worry about, I promise.' The reassuring words, whispered across his lips, seemed to do the trick and Jackson's body physically began to relax. He trusted Mike, especially since he had risked his life to save him.

Jackson desired to feel Mike under his fingertips without the pesky shirt getting in the way. He tugged at the hem of it impatiently and Mike helped in getting rid of the confining article of clothing by raising his arms over his head and allowing Jackson to roll it over his limbs. Jackson's eyes ran over the cording muscles and toned physique feeling his insides clench in anticipation. His exploring orbs quickly found the upper arm, wrapped in a perfectly white bandage and he reached out to touch it gingerly. His fingertips barely brushed the gauze, as if afraid to damage something. Guilt seized his heart in a death grip.

'It's not your fault. Frankly I'm glad you were there since now I have an excuse to do this to you.' Mike grinned leeringly in what he hoped to be a calming gesture.

'You almost sound like you wanted to do this for a while.' Jackson returned the smile, albeit a little less daring.

'Ever since the first time we hung out at the bar.' Jackson was visibly surprised and he wanted to ask more questions but Mike was done with talking. He effectively silenced the other with a heated kiss while he peeled the jeans all the way down Jackson's pretty legs, getting rid of the boxers and footwear in the process as well. He would have loved to take a moment and study the man he was about to fuck senselessly but he was afraid of making Jackson uneasy. The last thing he wanted right then was for him to be scared away, like a little brown rabbit. His appetite could not be stopped. Not now...

He continued to possess Jackson's lips while his hand popped the bottle cork and he dipped his fingers into the sleek liquid. Jackson tensed slightly when he felt a finger rubbing soothing circles around his clenched ring of muscles. Mike waited patiently until the muscles relaxed before starting to push in slowly, amazed at the burning wall of heat around his flesh. It was like he was back in the burning building only that this time he wanted to be burned. He wanted to play with fire despite the numerous warnings previously received.

Jackson squirmed under the treatment, the sensation alien to him. It wasn't altogether unpleasant but it wasn't pleasant either. That is, until the third thrust of Mike's more experienced finger when some sort of trigger was pulled inside him and Jackson felt his entire nervous system light up like a tree on Christmas night. His nails dug into Mike's flesh like springed traps and he arched himself into a position that allowed better access. Once that switch had been flipped the fun could truly begin and Mike was free to speed up and thrust into the opening without fear of failing to meet Jackson's expectations. If his loud moans were anything to go by then he was doing a pretty damn good job.

Three fingers later and Mike deemed the preparations complete. He removed the hand, not giving Jackson time to whine since his much more filling member was already taking their place. He didn't waste time on building a rhythm since he knew Jackson was fully prepared for powerful and quick thrusts. Jackson's back arched against the tiled wall, unable to support himself against the onslaught of never before encountered pleasure. Mike's hands dug into his thighs, pulling him as close as he could against him, driving even further inside the magmatic tunnel.

Under that sort of treatment Jackson was rendered totally powerless and it didn't take long for him to reach his high and fall off the peak of his imaginary mountain. His wings burned with the licking flames of passion and he was plunged into the dark oblivion of his own orgasm. His muscles constricted around Mike, starting a chain reaction and dragging the plumber with him down to their united destruction.

Mike managed to catch himself and support his weight on his arms before falling on top of the slumped, breathless Jackson. His breath came in quick jabs of ragged gulps and fresh perspiration cascaded down his frame from the exhausting workout. When he managed to regain some sort of wit, he glanced at Jackson and saw the other was nearly falling unconscious. It was only natural since this had, in a way, been Jackson's first time. Mike grinned lazily, damn proud of himself and his achievement.

'Come on. Let's get you to bed.' He was going to tell Susan that they had a 'guys' night out'. It wasn't exactly a lie…Jackson glanced at Mike through half-lidded eyes, mulling his words over in his head.

'Thank You…'

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read. XD Hope you liked it! And please leave a review if u can!**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~**


End file.
